Dead Like Me
by laurayette4445
Summary: As Sookie finally feels like her life has found some normalcy, how will she cope when a new vampire threat comes to town threatening everything she has ever known and everyone she has ever loved? How will she protect the ones against the one thing she has no power over? Who will be the unlikely hero to her never ending tragedy? Post Season 6: My version of Season 7. S/E. Rated M
1. The Kill

**A/N: Hey everyone…so I'm back! Hopefully some of you guys are still there with me on this crazy Sookie and Eric ride! As most of you may know I didn't get to write anything in a while but I promise this story I will update regularly!...Please tell me if you like this and if you want me to continue to post for this story! Please leave a review so I know what all of you think! Your words mean the most to me! Giving credit to my amazing CJ who edited this for me! Please leave a review!**

"What the fuck is going…"

The screams filled the night air before I could even finish my sentence, and up I went into Alcide's arms.

"Get her out of here, don't turn back!" Bill yelled after us as his fangs came out and he blurred away back to the bar.

Everything became hazy as Alcide ran as fast as he could. I heard him grunting and growling as we passed each tree with a graceful speed.

"Put me down, what the fuck is happening?" I screamed at him.

The screams grew louder, taunting me with each step as we ran away from the bar. The panicked thoughts of the patrons filled my head and hit me like a ton of bricks.

Some screaming, "Oh God no!"

Others saying, "Help me!"

Some screaming in their heads, "They're everywhere!"

The thoughts were everywhere, mumbled as each one was taken down by a vampire.

"Vamps gone crazy." It was the only thing he said to me as he ran even faster.

"Fuck, my friends. Alcide we have to turn back, they'll all be killed!"

Arlene, Sam, Nicole, Lafayette, Holly, and…Jason.

"Turn back now, or I'm going alone. I will not leave my brother there to die!" I was punching at his back as hard as I could so I could escape his tight grip.

"No fucking way, your brother has his own fanger to protect him." His words were harsh and ice cold as he continued on his way away from the bar.

The farther we got the more I knew my friends were at risk and I couldn't just let them die, not if I could help them.

"God dammit Alcide, turn the fuck around!" As I yelled I slapped my fist against his back hard and my light shined a little through my clenched fist.

"Fuck," he muttered as I burned him a little.

Looks like my light can burn just about anyone.

I slapped my hand against his back again with my light fully shining and he dropped me.

I landed with a thud, but I got up as quickly as I could and ran back to the bar.

The screams grew louder with each step I took and the sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh filled my ears.

The sight was horrible. Blood was everywhere and bodies were piled up on the floor. Familiar faces were pale with blood loss. I had to hold back my tears as I searched the faces for my brother.

Vampire was fighting vampire until the all was left was goo. The new savage vampires had the upper hand as they swiftly took down any vampire that came in their way of a good meal.

I saw James look over to me from the far corner, by the stage, and I saw he was distracted the vampires for me.

"Come on pussies; let me see what you got!" He yelled as he took down a few that came his way.

He bit into their flesh swiftly and took out a broken shard of a guitar and shoved it into the chest of two vampires. They exploded into little pieces and he growled loudly as more came at him.

Some of the church vampires ran away, avoiding any conflict, but the ones that stayed to fight took down a few. Most were killed because they were young and inexperienced compared to the wild beasts that came from the woods on the hunt for fresh blood. When the numbers had dwindled to just a few, some of the vampires chased away the others who stayed to fight and ran them away from the bar.

They cursed the other vampires and called them traitors from protecting the one thing all vampires needed to live…blood.

"You are all fucking traitors, you have no idea what it's like out there, and when you do you will be wishing you sucked this cattle dry!" One vampire yelled as he ran away with the others.

James looked over to me and nodded as he and the other vampires that were still alive chased after the savage vamps that fled the scene.

I continued to look around and the blood was everywhere, it reminded me of Grams. I almost fell to my knees with the memory of it, but I knew I had to look for Jason. I had to know he was okay.

"Jason!" I screamed for him but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Vampires were still holding bodies close to them as they drank with fast gulps. The few that stayed completely ignored me as they focused on the bodies they had. I forgot about the danger I was in and continued to look for Jason.

"Jason!" I ran towards the center of the action and I felt someone pull me to the ground.

"Sook, stay the fuck down," I looked to my side and saw Lafayette there, covered in blood.

He took his hand and smeared some blood on me and held me down to the ground.

"Play dead," he whispered to me and I nodded as I shut my eyes as vampires walked and blurred around us, snatching and draining anyone that moved.

"Lafayette, what's happening?" I asked him and I saw tears falling down his face.

"These fangers be all kinds of fucked up, and I'm not talking about the usual fucked up shit that every vampire seems to be surrounded with," he whispered to me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked him as the tears fell harder with each breath he took.

"They got Holly and Big John; them fuckers killed him in front of me and pushed me aside." He looked around and saw the vampires leaving.

"I dropped to the floor and covered myself with John's body and remains to mask my scent, it seemed to work," he told me as he slowly began to get up.

I looked up to Lafayette, who slowly looked around the place.

"Sook, I think it's…fuck!" I screamed as one vampire came up from behind him and held him by the throat.

Lafayette tried to get free, but the vampire held him still as he grabbed Lafayette's lower area and licked Lafayette's neck slowly.

"Well what do we have here, a couple of cowards?" he looked towards me and growled, "Get the fuck up whore!" The vamp yelled at me and I got up slowly.

"Let him go, or else," I warned him and the vampire laughed in my face as two others came to his side.

"What are you gunna do? Scream until my ears bleed, well sorry to tell you sweet cheeks but you are already a little too late for that," he turned to the side so I could see the streak of red coming from his ears, "Hep V is a bitch."

All the vampires at his side laughed as they eyed me hungrily.

One vampire, a young man with crazy eyes, looked me up and down and winked, as the other female vampire rolled her eyes and just licked her fangs as she growled at me.

I glared back at her and dared her to move forward.

"How bout we kill your friend here real fast and painless if you promise to let me see what you got under that little outfit of yours, sweet cheeks." He winked and licked his lips slowly and I shuddered in disgust.

He was a taller, thicker set vampire. He was bald with tattoos surrounding his body. He reminded me of the vampire I met at Bills house so many nights ago, when everything was still simple.

"I said let him go!" I brought my hands up and the vampires began to laugh again.

"You going to show us some of your cheerleading moves, little girl?" The female vampire asked me as she got closer to me with her male partner in tow.

I smiled and shook my head as I blasted her and the other vampire with it.

"What the fuck?" He let go of Lafayette and with my last bit of strength I blasted him back.

"Run!" I yelled and Lafayette and I headed towards the bar.

The doors were locked and I banged as hard as I could to get in.

"Sook, they are coming back!" Lafayette yelled as he banged at the door with all of his might.

I tried to use my light but it was flickering in and out and I knew I was on my own.

"Help!" I pounded at the door and suddenly it flung open and whoever was inside grabbed Lafayette and I.

"Sookie, thank God!" It was Sam as he pulled me in for a giant hug and I looked over to his side to see a bleeding Nicole and Arlene.

"Holy shit, Nicole." I ran to her side and she smiled up at me.

"The baby is okay, just a flesh wound," she muttered to me and I nodded in relief.

I looked over to Arlene and she just sat there motionless, dried tears stained her face as she held a cloth to her neck loosely.

"Arlene, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her and she was unresponsive.

"Arlene?" I grabbed her hand and her thoughts were blank.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked him and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"They came out of nowhere, one second I was dancing and the next I had some vamp trying to bite me. I grabbed Nicole and escaped to here, I went back for more, but the only one I could get was Arlene."

"What about Jason?"

Where was he? Was he dead?

"He left with Violet some time before everything went to shit," Sam said as he bent down besides Nicole.

"What about Tara, Jess, and Willa?"

"They tried to fight off some of the vampires and they ran away with some, that's the last I saw of them… this is all my fault," Sam cried and Nicole comforted him.

"No, this is my fault…" Arlene whispered as she stared off into the darkness.

I tried to look around for a weapon to use against the vampires, but I couldn't see a damn thing.

A banging erupted from the door and I jumped as Sam got up and stood in front of me with Lafayette at his side.

"Sookie, you in there?" It was Alcide and I sighed with relief as I ran to the door and opened it.

"Thank God," he said as he scooped me up in his arms and planted a big kiss on my lips.

He held me closely to his body before I pulled away and saw Bill by his side.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from Alcide.

"What's happening?" I asked them both.

"Some infected vampires have gone crazy, trying to look for food," Alcide said.

"Or a cure," Bill whispered as he looked behind me at the other survivors.

"Anyone else?" Bill asked me and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of."

"Sam, do you have a place to spend the night, a place where you would be safe from vampires?" Bill asked and Sam nodded.

"We can't just hide, we have to kill those fuckers," Alcide said as he glared over to Bill.

"Did you not see how outnumbered we are by them. They have strength in numbers, while we are just a clusterfuck of supernatural individuals," Bill said harshly as he turned back to me.

"I will escort you home, tomorrow night we can go from there and figure out what we can do," he told me gently and I shook my head.

"I don't need you to escort me anywhere," I said as I turned around.

"Does anyone need to stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"I'll take everyone in at my place, I've got the room," Sam told me and I nodded.

I forgot all about Sam's new house as mayor.

I turned around and grabbed Alcide's hand as we walked out of the door.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open to see it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" I answered it as Alcide scanned the area for anymore vamps.

As soon as I answered the phone it clicked off and whoever it was on the other end hung up.

I was about to put my phone away when it rang again. I looked to it to see it was Jason and flipped it open quickly.

"Jase?"

"Sook, are you okay?" I sighed with relief as I heard my brother's voice on the other line.

"Jason go back to your house and stay there, I'll be there in the morning." I didn't hear what he had to say next as I flipped my phone shut and put it away in my pocket.

"Ready?" Alcide asked and I nodded as we got to my car.

We got in quickly and silently as he started the car and we raced back to our place.

"I'm sorry," I told him and he shook his head.

"You could have gotten killed."

"I know, but I needed to help my friends and…"

"And do what Sook? You aren't a vampire, you aren't a werewolf, you cannot protect yourself against those fuckers!" He yelled and I flinched as his voice boomed throughout the small car.

I let the silence fill the air, before I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"You don't understand, I can protect myself, like I said before I am a survivor."

"Bullshit Sookie, you are so used to the fact that all these vampires will come running to your rescue anytime you scream wolf…no pun intended."

"I am not used to vampires coming to my rescue, when was the last time a vampire came to my rescue?" I asked him.

I tried to think about it and the last time I could remember was six months ago, when Bill came to save me, or when Eric…. What happened to him? One second he was at my house and then nothing.

Bill told me Nora died and I just assumed that he needed time to grieve… but six months without anything. Maybe he was actually letting me have a normal life, or something was wrong?

What if he was out during the day when Warlow's blood faded away? What if Eric was hurt, or…. dead?

I shook the thoughts away and I looked over to Alcide.

"Not the point, the point is you are a danger magnet and you have to be careful, please if not for yourself or for me think of your friends and your brother. Be safe for them," he told me gently and I nodded.

"Fine."

When we finally arrived at my house I got out of the car in a huff and walked up to my porch.

"Just so I can prepare my back, am I sleeping on the couch tonight?" Alcide asked as I got out the house key.

"You bet your furry ass you're sleeping on the fucking couch," I muttered and as I was about to open the door something pulled me from behind and threw me away from the porch.

"Sookie!" Alcide yelled after me.

I looked up and saw the same three vampires from before standing before me.

The girl vampire was holding Alcide in place, while the two male vampires walked towards me.

"I don't think we finished talking before, sweet cheeks." The vampire smiled at me and sped towards me and picked me up by the hair.

I screamed in pain as the other two vampires laughed and Alcide growled at them.

"Let her go!" Alcide yelled as he punched the female vampire away from him and ran towards me.

"Put a muzzle on that thing please." The female vamp grabbed Alcide and the other male vampire punched Alcide so hard he collapsed right away from the impact of it.

"Alcide!" I screamed as I tried to run towards him, but the vampire held me in place.

"Oh no, you are all mine tonight little miss thing," he whispered against my neck and he threw me to the ground.

"Should I fuck you then drain you, or drain you then fuck you….choices, choices, so many choices," he laughed as he ripped my shirt off and I screamed for some sort of help.

I tried to get my light to work, but I was still out of power.

"Help!" I screamed and I shut my eyes as the vampire sunk his fangs into my neck.

I became dizzy and everything was becoming darker around me. It reminded me of the night Warlow almost made me his vampire-fairy bride. I was going to die, after everything that has happened I was going to die.

I was no survivor, I was just lucky.

When I had just given up, the vampire on me disappeared. I felt a slimy, warm goo cover my body and I thought it was my own blood.

Maybe I was finally dead, maybe this was my hell.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the other two vampires scream and then silence.

I thought maybe Alcide woke up and saved me, or maybe Bill heard me.

I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak. Everything felt heavy on me and my chest was clenching tight. Each breath was a struggle for me to take and I was so tired. I wanted to just sleep.

"Sookie, Sookie open your eyes, Sookie!"

Whoever it was picked me up and brought their bloody wrist to my mouth. I wanted to suck on the wound, but I just couldn't. I was just so tired.

"Sookie, you have to drink, Sookie!"

I thought it was Bill, I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and leave me alone, but he shoved his wrist in my mouth and made me drink.

"Sookie, open your eyes," the deep voice spoke gently to me and my strength was slowly returning.

When I found the strength to open my eyes, I was shocked to see who it was hovering over me.

His hair was flowing all over his face and blood covered his body. He white teeth shined as he smiled softly at me and in his eyes I could see the man I fell in love with. Everything bad that happened between us seemed to disappear as his eyes glistened with relief.

"Sookie?"

"Eric."

**Be Kind and Leave a Review!**


	2. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**A/N: Okay I want to start off by saying thank you so much for the wonderful response I got from the first chapter, truly amazing and awesome guys! I want to apologize for being a bit late with this chapter, I had a lot of family stuff I had to take care of, but I promise the updates will always be once a week or more if I have time. Hopefully this chapter makes up for everything! Please review it would mean the world for me to hear what you all have to say! Again thank you CJ for the edit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**EPOV**

Her smile was soft and her hair was glistening in the light of the moon.

I wanted to kick myself for being so weak, for caring for her after everything, for coming back to this hell hole…but I couldn't leave her.

I picked her up as she went limp in my arms and I turned to see the wolf struggling to get up.

"Get up Scooby, I need you to invite me into Sookie's home." I could hear the disdain in my voice, but I wasn't exactly trying to hide it.

"Eric…what the fuck are you doing here?"

Was he fucking serious?

"What the fuck am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing lying on the ground while the woman you claim to love dies about a foot away from you?"

"Those vamps jumped me, I was trying…"

"And you failed, now invite me in," I told him one last time as I held Sookie in my arms.

"I can take her," the wolf's voice was cocky and it took everything for me not to rip his throat out.

"Invite me in now."

"She is my girl and she doesn't need no vamps in her life anymore, she already told Bill that and now…"

"I am not Bill." I corrected him swiftly as I continued to glare at him.

"Seem pretty similar to me, now hand her over. I can take it from here." He held out his hands and I wanted to rip them away from his body.

This is what she chose to be with? This is what makes her happy?

...This is what makes her happy.

I sighed as I handed her over to him and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Thanks, for saving her life and mine I guess," he said as he walked away into the house and shut the door quickly behind him.

I could see through the window as he gently placed her on the couch and wiped away the blood from her face and neck. He moved her hair gently and caressed her face and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time….jealousy.

I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't. She didn't want me, she wanted him and I wanted her to be happy. She made a choice and so did I, to leave this town and forget about the girl in the white dress. The girl who took me in and protected me, the girl who made me feel something more than just anger and hate, the girl who broke my heart.

She wanted a normal life, something I could never give her and the wolf could at least attempt to give her.

I took one last look at her house and hoped Sookie would remember something about what just happened.

I turned to walk away and unsurprisingly Pam was there.

"Don't." I warned her as I continued to walk.

"After everything, you still came back here?"

"I said don't."

"She has been in trouble plenty of times before, but this is the one time you decide to come back?"

"Pamela…"

"She doesn't give a shit about you, yet you have been following her around since we got back."

I grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree.

"When I say don't, I mean don't." I let her go and she pushed me back.

"You almost died. You are still weak, and yet you still come back to play the hero. What has changed?" She asked me and I honestly didn't know.

When I almost died on that mountain six months ago, it put things in perspective for me. When Pam saved me I wanted nothing more than to come back here and tell Sookie that I wanted to fight for us and not give up, but she was with him and she was happy.

It took months for me to heal; the amount of blood at supply had dwindled immensely. Hep V spread like wildfire and with no blood meant no healing, or at least a slow time of healing.

"Leave Pam, as you can see I am fine."

She shook her head and turned to leave.

"But you aren't, and everyone can see that but you." She took up into the sky and I was left there, alone.

**SPOV**

"Eric?" I mumbled as I looked around for the blonde vampire who had just came to my rescue only moments ago.

"No babe, uh, it's me." I looked up and saw Alcide smiling nervously as me.

"Hey, sorry." I got up and he hugged me tightly.

"I thought you were dead, I'm so sorry." He breathed into my hair and I could feel how upset he was.

"It's alright, let's just be grateful that…"

"_Eric came_." His thoughts were loud and clear and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes that Eric came, I'm not happy about it either, but without him I would be dead."

He nodded as he handed me some tea that was waiting for me on the table.

"I don't mean to be upset with the idea of him saving our asses, but why do vampires always feel the need to come by here and look at you like you are their property?"

"Because to them, I am," I said seriously to him as I got up and stretched.

I felt great and I knew it was because of Eric's blood. Every ache in my body was gone and I felt powerful.

"Where did Eric go?" I asked him as he got up and sighed.

"I told him to leave. We don't need him…right?" His eyes were full of worry and fear.

I knew he knew that Eric and I had a past.

"I have you, I don't need anyone else," I told him as he smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and I was shocked to see that I physically just couldn't say it back.

I had said it before, many times, but it was different for some reason now.

He continued to look down at me, waiting for me to say it back and I knew I had to.

"I love you too," I told him smiling a little too wide and he kissed me.

It felt forced, which it was, but I knew that I did love him.

But was that just it, I did love him but do I still love him?

This couldn't all change with just one sight of Eric. No, that couldn't be it. I was just still in shock over the night. That was it, I was just in shock and I was with the man I loved, I truly loved.

I was happy and I didn't need anyone else.

"Let's heal those wounds," he said quietly to me as he kissed me neck but I just wasn't feeling it, not after the night.

"Can we just cuddle tonight? It's been a hell of a night," I told him as I planted a small kiss on his lips and jumped out of his arms.

"Alright." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and in his mind, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." There was no excitement in my voice and I was shocked.

"I don't want to force you…"

"No, I'm just tired can we just go to bed?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

He followed me up the stairs and we went to sleep.

Nothing else, just sleep.

When I woke the next morning, Alcide was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I felt a little woozy, but it was probably just from everything that had happened last night.

I walked up to the mirror and moved my hair to the side to try and see any wound left by the vampire that attacked me last night.

But it was gone, thanks to Eric's blood. The only thing that remained was the memory of the horrible incident.

The feel of his sharp teeth biting into my flesh, the horrible stench coming off of him like a rotting corpse, and his crazy eyes as he approached me.

I was happy he was dead; I hoped his death was painful, and I hoped he was burning in hell.

One thing worried me though. If he was infected by the Hep V virus and bit me…could I have it too?

"Fuck!" I said loudly as I ran down stairs and tried to find my phone.

I couldn't have it, I just couldn't.

I found it and called Niall as quickly as I could.

"Yes?" He answered swiftly.

"Niall I need you to come over right now." I turned and there he was.

"How may I help you?" He asked as he clicked the phone shut and gave me a hug.

"Do you know anything about the new Hep V virus?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A few things."

"Can it be transferred by a bite from an infected vampire?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I doubt it; I mean we can test it…why?" He looked at me, trying to find any bite marks.

"A vampire attacked me last night, the bite marks aren't there anymore because I was healed."

"By Compton?"

"No, by Northman." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"As long as you are safe. Well, let's test it." He clapped his hands together and reached out for my own.

I held my breath as I gave him my hands and he took out a small pocket knife he had.

"Hold still," he told me quietly as he cut my palm and I flinched with pain.

I felt a little more sick, but maybe it was just my nerves.

He began to chant as he put his other hand over my palm and a light emerged from my hand.

I looked at it nervously. What if I had it?

Wait, it didn't matter if I had it or not. I was with Alcide and he didn't need my blood for food or sexual kicks.

I felt stupid, being so worried about nothing…well nothing that could affect me.

If I did have Hep V it would be a blessing. Any vampire that tried to eat me would get a nasty surprise. They would die and it would serve them right.

When the light stopped, the nervousness came back and I knew I didn't want it. What if someone I cared about needed my blood?

"Well, that was interesting," he whispered as he dropped my hand.

"What?" My heart sunk and everything seemed to freeze.

"You have traces of the disease in your blood, but something else in your blood appears to be fighting it. It could possibly be your fae side fighting it." He sat down and I sat across from him.

"So, do I have it or not?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I mean if you fight it off you won't, but if you can't fight it off you will have it," he said carefully and I felt sick.

Really sick.

"Oh God." I moaned in pain as everything seemed to go on fire in my body and my stomach doubled over in pain.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I was going to get sick.

"Sookie, what's happening?" He asked me and I fell to the ground.

"I don't know, oh God." I threw up and my body was tingling with pain.

I looked at the ground and there on the floor was black goo, mixed with something red.

"Is that blood?" I asked Niall as he kneeled beside me.

"Sookie we need to get you help, now!" He yelled as he tried to get me up but I could feel more coming up.

I threw up and fell to the ground again. It was more black goo and blood and I had no clue what was happening to me.

"Help me," I cried and Niall was trying to help me up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, now," he said as he held on to me as I threw up more.

I felt dizzy and everything was becoming black again.

"Call Eric," I muttered as everything became black and a small white light engulfed me.

**Please Review!**


	3. Love & Wonder

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am absolutely blown away by the response this story is getting…so thank you, thank you, thank you so much for giving me such wonderful feedback. Keep it up and keep them reviews coming…they really help with my inspiration! Please review! Thanks once again to my wonderful CJ for all the help! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Help my granddaughter now!" Niall's voice was booming as I slowly woke up to a white room and beeping noises all around me.

Everything was spinning and I had trouble keeping anything down. More black goo was spewing from me and I knew I would be dead if I didn't get help.

"Sookie, stay with me," a voice rang through my head and it wasn't Niall's.

I tried to open my eyes to see who was there, but they became heavy as soon as I tried to open them.

"Stay with me." The voice faded away as everything became dark once again.

When I opened my eyes everything was a little clearer, and I wasn't nauseous.

I looked to my side and saw Niall standing there, holding my hand.

"Niall." My voice was raspy and my throat was killing me.

"Sookie, how do you feel?" He asked as he squeezed my hand tightly.

I felt a warmth travel through my arm and it filled me with a strength that wasn't there before.

My body felt achy and everything felt like it was spinning, but I wasn't throwing up anymore, that was something.

"I'm not dead, so I would say better than before," I told him as I tried to get up but someone from my other side held me down.

I looked over and Eric was there, standing proud and strong, looking over me with a nervous worried look. His eyes were a glistening blue, and his blonde hair was messy. Exactly how it was when he lived with me…

"Eric?"

"No, it's me."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them it wasn't Eric standing there, it was Alcide.

"Oh my God, Alcide I'm so sorry. I…"

"Don't, the drugs are pretty powerful here," he said with a nervous laugh and a tired smile.

I could tell I had just hurt him, but he wouldn't get angry with me. Not here, not now.

"Yeah, the drugs," Niall mumbled as he looked at me with warning eyes.

"When can I leave?" I asked Niall and he looked at his wrist watch.

"They said if all looks good you could leave tonight, you healed pretty quickly," he said quietly as he looked over to Alcide, who glared back at him.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up once again and Alcide helped me.

"Your body was rejecting the Hep V in your system. They think it was some medical miracle, I think it was your fairy blood," Alcide told me, with a small smile and grim eyes.

"Or something else…" Niall whispered.

"Do you have something to share?" Alcide snapped and Niall shrugged.

"No, I am just merely saying what everyone is thinking…literally." Niall glared at Alcide.

Alcide shifted nervously in his seat and I had enough of it. Niall didn't even give Alcide a chance, not even when we first started dating.

He wanted a fae to court me, one to keep our family line alive…something he said Alcide couldn't do or any vampire.

"Enough, does anyone else realize we are in a hospital and that I almost just died. Stop fighting, save it for a family dinner back at my place, but not here not now." My voice was low, yet cold.

"He started it," Alcide said as crossed his arms and stood like a child who had just thrown a tantrum.

"Denial really becomes him, doesn't it?" Niall's voice rang throughout my head and I looked over to him.

"Give him a chance; he really is a great guy."

"Wolves are so territorial, I'd rather you be with a human than him."

"Why don't you like him again?" I raised an eyebrow at my Grandfather and he shrugged.

"He reminds me of the dangerous life you led before I was there to protect you, which I regret every day of my existence." His eyes became dark as he looked away from me.

"As you can see my life is still full of danger, and without him I would be dead right now."

"The wolf didn't save you…"

"What?" I didn't realize I had spoken that last part out loud and Alcide looked at the both of us.

"Are you guys doing that mind thing, I fucking hate it when you do that," Alcide mumbled as he looked back to me, "What's going on?"

"Who did then?" I asked Niall and he sighed.

"I'd rather it been the wolf that did it."

"Who?" I asked once again and Niall got up from his seat.

"Who do you think saved you? What do you think fought off the Hep V in your system? One hint, it wasn't your fucking fairy blood that did it." And with that Niall disappeared from the room, leaving Alcide and I alone.

I knew it wasn't Alcide's voice I heard when we first got to the hospital, it was Eric's.

"Was Eric here?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Why did he leave?"

Alcide just looked ahead at the door and was silent.

"Why did he leave?" I asked him again and Alcide looked down at his hands.

"I told him to leave," he said with a voice so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Why?"

"Because it's his fucking fault you are in this mess to begin with!" He yelled and I flinched at the intensity of his words.

"Alcide, I was born into this mess."

"No, you messing with vamps is what got you into this mess."

"Just to make something clear, Eric is the reason we met."

Alcide was taken aback by me defending Eric and bringing up how we met.

"So what? Should I kiss his fucking feet and invite him for a nice brunch with us? Sookie he hasn't given a shit about you for the past couple of months, all of a sudden he comes back into your life and you're willing to…" He stopped before he could say more and I knew what he was getting to because his mind said it loud and clear.

"Willing to what, get back together with him?" Alcide shook his head.

"Don't put words into my mouth…"

"Don't say it so loudly in your head then… just get out Alcide."

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out, the fact that you think so lowly of me that I would just be willing to forget everything we have and drop it for Eric is astounding," I told him and he took my hand.

"I don't think you would leave me, I just feel that when it comes to Eric or Bill…"

"That's it, get the fuck out now!" I ripped my hand away from his and I glared at him, daring him to talk back to me.

"Fine, I'll leave." He got up and walked to the door.

"Find another place to stay tonight, I don't want you at the house when I come back," I told him and he stopped at the door.

"Sookie, I don't want this to tear us apart. What I said was wrong, I didn't mean it." But he did, his thoughts were still the same and it broke my heart to hear him think so little of me.

"Alcide, you do mean it," I paused and then looked over to him, "I need time to think, I'm not saying we are broken up, I just need time to think."

He looked away from me and turned to walk away, "Take all the time you need to think then, sweet dreams." His voice was so cold and hard it left a chill throughout my body.

I was left there, alone with my thoughts and all I could feel was the anger that coursed through my body.

How dare he think so lowly of me, thinking I would jump into bed with Eric because he played hero for the first time in months.

Well second time, but it didn't matter. I loved Alcide, he was the normalcy I wanted and I deserved it. I deserved to be with a guy who would be devoted to me, and wouldn't leave me for some hot new blood.

He was everything I needed…

I couldn't help but think about Eric though, was it just his blood making me think of him or was it more. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with Alcide; he was just doing the normal thing and reacting the way he should react.

Eric and I had a past and I loved him, I may still love him, but I loved Alcide and I wouldn't leave him just because Eric decided to come back.

Alcide was a great man; a kind, caring, loyal, and loving man. He would never leave me, but would I leave him?

No, I wouldn't…I can't.

"The wolf gone?" I looked up and saw Niall there.

"Yeah, do you have my phone?" I asked him and he nodded.

He reached into his pocket and gave it to me.

"I kept it safe while they took you away. I had to get in contact with Jason the normal way here, how boring."

I flipped open the phone and called the one person I had to thank.

"I already know what you are doing. I don't approve, not one bit."

"It's rude to ignore the obvious here, I have to thank him. I have to see him, it's my life. It's not yours or Alcide's, so let me be," I told him and he disappeared once again.

I needed to do this; I had to see him one last time.

I took a deep breath and I hit the call button under his name.

The rings seemed to last forever and finally they stopped.

"Hello?" The familiar voice greeted me and I was shocked by the memories that flooded through my head.

The first time we met, when he saved me at the church with Godric, finding him on that road that one night, our first kiss, our first time, the last time I saw him when he gave me back my house…it all rushed back to me.

I knew it was wrong and I had no idea why I was doing this, it just felt right.

"Hey, can I see you?" I asked him and silence just filled the air.

"Okay."

"They are discharging me tonight; maybe you could help me home." I felt guilty about asking him, knowing it should probably be Alcide helping me, but I needed space from him right now.

"Will the wolf mind?"

"He doesn't own me."

"I'll be there shortly." The phone went dead and I was nervous.

He would be here any second and I haven't seen him for months, well not consciously at least.

I missed him, I missed us, but we weren't right for each other. We were to separate people who wanted different things…but why did we always find each other, why were we always drawn back to each other?

Because I'm a danger magnet.

I sighed and tried to sit up, and I felt stronger. I felt great, my throat was the only reminder that I almost died last night.

I looked over to the chair next to me and saw a plain t-shirt and some shorts. I got up and took the IV out of my arm and grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I changed quickly and looked in the mirror. I was glowing and I knew it was because of Eric's blood coursing through my system. My hair was shiner and thicker, my skin was tanner, and my eyes were glistening in the dim light of the hospital bathroom.

I fixed my hair a little, and left the bathroom to wait for Eric.

I gasped as I saw him there, sitting on the hospital bed.

"Sookie," his voice was hard and low.

His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tight black jacket with a black shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and he looked a little paler than usual.

"How much blood did you give me?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You were dying; I had to give you as much as you needed." He looked up and our eyes met as we became silent.

"Thank you." He nodded and got up.

"I have a car waiting for us outside, if you are ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded.

My heart was tight and the nervousness was bubbling up inside of me. Having him here, right now, brought everything back.

Including my feelings for him.

It was just the blood, it was just the blood, it was just the blood.

Hopefully.

"Let's go," I told him as he got up and we left the room.

Niall had apparently already made the arrangements for me to leave, so it took little to no time for me to leave. There was a black SUV waiting for us outside of the hospital and Eric opened the door for me.

The ride was silent, both of us not sure of what to say to the other.

What could we say? We weren't exactly the sharing type.

After fifteen minutes of silence, we finally pulled up to the long road that leads to my house and I knew it would be a good moment for Eric and I to talk.

"Stop the car." I looked over to Eric as the car stopped, "Can we walk and talk a bit?" I asked him and he nodded as he opened the door and we got out.

As the car pulled away, Eric and I were left there to talk.

"So first off, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm sorry I wasn't there for other moments, I was…lost," he said as he looked ahead.

"Where were you, you just disappeared. Not even Bill," he cut me off before I could finish talking.

"Don't bring up Bill, please."

I nodded as we continued to walk.

"Where were you?" I asked him again and he became stiff.

"Nora is dead."

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that. I tried to call you, but I got no response."

"I was recovering; I needed time to heal, both figuratively and literally."

"How so?" I tried to look him over for anything that was out of the normal, but he looked the same to me.

"One day I could walk in the sun and it was perfect. I took that as the perfect time to grieve for my sister. I went home, my true home, and I laid out under the sun. The warmth filled me and made me feel the way I did when…it's not important now. While I was lying there, I started to burn and I almost died," I looked at him in shock as I tried to imagine a world with him dead, "Pam saved me before I could meet the True Death."

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, as you can see I am fine. All healed up." He smiled softly at me and I took his hand and stopped him.

"I'm still sorry, if I knew what happened, if someone told me I would have been there," I told him and a strange look came on to his face.

"What is this, why did you call me here. You told me to let you be happy, to let you live a normal life. Why do you still want me around?" He asked as he looked in my eyes for an answer.

The truth was I didn't know why I wanted him here, why I needed to see him, why I wanted his comfort. Something was just compelling me to see him, to be near him, and I knew it wasn't right.

I knew it hurt him and it hurt me too, I wasn't being fair and I could see it now.

What was wrong with me?

"Eric, I can't give you an answer. I know I told you one thing, but I still want you in my life, but I see now it isn't fair, not to you. It isn't fair to you, or Alcide, or anyone," I stopped and Eric just looked at me waiting for me to continue, "I just needed to say thank you."

I dropped Eric's hand and continued to walk away, knowing it was for the best if I gave Eric the chance for normalcy. I wanted it, but I could see I couldn't give it to anyone I was with. I was trouble and I had to stop blaming others for my own problems.

"Sookie." I stopped and turned around.

Eric walked up to me slowly and bent down slowly. My heart stopped and I became still, not breathing as he placed a small kiss on my cheek and backed away.

"It isn't fair, you're right, but I won't stop," he told me as he backed away from me and looked over to where my house was.

"Fix things with Alcide, he cares for you and I can see he makes you happy."

I looked back over to the house and I could see Alcide's truck there.

I turned back to Eric and I nodded.

"Be happy Sookie Stackhouse." He smiled softly and then he was gone, leaving me feeling more alone than ever.

**Please Review!**


End file.
